Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit board and a layout structure, and particularly relates to a layout structure of a circuit board of a virtual system on module (vSOM).
Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a structural diagram of a system on module (SOM) of a conventional technique. In order to integrate a plurality of chips in a single module, in the conventional technique, a carrier board 110 is applied to carry chips 111 and 112, and a wire layout of the chips 111 and 112 inside the module and outside the module is arranged on the carrier board 110. In an application, the carrier board 110 may be configured on a surface of a circuit board 1120 through a connector or a surface mount technology (SMT), and the chips 111 and 112 may be electrically connected to electronic components on the circuit board 120.
In such type of the SOM 100, in order to accommodate the SOM 100, an electronic device requires to have a larger space, which is a challenge for the requirement of a thin-type design of the electronic device.